unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger
The Necris Scavenger is a small and agile vehicle appearing in Unreal Tournament 3. __TOC__ Overview The Scavenger is a small and agile vehicle, serving as the Necris equivalent of the Scorpion. As a result, it is fast, agile, and a good roadkill vehicle. But unlike the Scorpion, the Scavenger can convert into a small sphere to cover distance fast. For its primary fire, it shoots a nanoblack sphere, it's secondary fire allows it to change form. It's special allows it to jump. The Scavenger can move a lot like a player on foot: It can walk, jump and duck, although the latter doesn't make much difference. Additionally it can retract its tentacles and start rolling across the terrain with great speed, doing significant damage if it collides with other vehicles. While in ball mode, tentacles can be semi-deployed as deadly blades that spin around the main body. Unlike Scorpion blades, these cannot break off when hitting something hard. For short-to-medium range attacks, the Scavenger in walk mode can lock on to a target to send out its attack drone. The drone needs to travel to the target first, so this attack doesn't make much sense at long ranges. The Scavengers drone can also be used to heal damaged nodes. Tips and tricks * The Scavenger itself is very clumsy, and while a sphere, may roll where you did not want it to. As a result, accidentally rolling into enemy fire happens rather frequently, and it is advised to convert back to the default position when near an enemy. Though, there is a bonus. When the vehicle is a sphere and you press the Primary fire button, the tentacle arms extend outwards, serving as lethal blades like the Scorpion's, then it converts properly to the walker position. The nanoblack ball has indefinite range and acts as something of a boomerang, as all Scavengers have only one of these spheres. For this reason, it is useful for sniping. Just be careful of the laser. It's visible to not only you, but your opponents, allowing for your position to be known of. * Scavengers are really weak, and a well-placed Longbow AVRiL will kill them instantly. This is even better because the Scavenger cannot shoot down ARViL rockets, making avoidance next to impossible. Alternavitely, using a Darkwalker will force the Scavenger into a sphere, making its attacks a lot weaker against vehicles. * It should be noted that players can affect the Scavengers direction while in ball mode by changing their camera view. Skilled players can use this technique to steer without blundering into walls like a gigantic pinball. * The Scavenger is notoriously dangerous to the more cumbersome vehicles without proper support as a skilled driver can scuttle about on top of the enemy vehicle while their drone has a field day. There have been multiple documented cases of lone Scavengers taking out Leviathans using this method because nobody thought to bring an AVRiL along with them. * Some Scavenger pilots like to hide somewhere high-up and hard to see, and send their probe out to attack it - thus "sniping" them. * A single well-placed AVRiL rocket can easily take out a Scavenger. If you're on foot and don't have the AVRiL, dodging is probably your most efficient weapon against a Scavenger in ball mode, because it's extremely hard to steer in that mode. Be wary of enemies in ball mode zigzagging towards you - if they force you into a dodge or a corner, you're likely going to be ground into paste. * The Darkwalker's secondary "horn" attack can force the Scavenger into ball mode and push it away, effectively rendering it defenseless for a short while. * In ball mode, the Scavenger is quite fast, so it can be used to pull along a flag carrier on the Hoverboard. It's also fairly good for chasing down enemy flag carriers, as it's able to outrun a hoverboarding flag carrier with ease, and can generally catch up to all but the fastest, most nimble vehicles. * Use the Scavenger's drone to heal friendly nodes and damage enemy ones. The drone cannot heal vehicles. * Like in VCTF, the Scavenger can be used to pull along an orb carrier on the Hoverboard. * Never underestimate the annoyance power of a Scavenger; dancing around on an enemy Goliath while he shoots your node while you sic your drone on him can cause him to very quickly turn his attention to you - possibly giving your team the crucial few seconds it needs to regroup, fortify, or capture the enemy node. Trivia * Up until Patch 1.2 Beta 4, it was possible for Scavengers to fly into the air at sharp, high angles. This was acheived by having the Scavenger move backward while looking straight down. If all went well, the Scavenger would spin in place (or move slightly) and then quickly begin to ascend in the air. On most maps it would blow up or descend once it hit a certain height, however, on some maps like WAR-Avalanche or VCTF-Corruption it was possible to get very high up. Gallery ut3-ConceptArt-Scavenger.jpg External links and references See also *Phayder Corporation *Necris *Necris Black Legion